


SeokSoo ~ Blind

by WhenLifeGetsYouDown



Series: Seventeen One Shots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I have no idea, M/M, enjoy, i kinda slightly made i up my own blindness? so dont kill me, i mainly googled being blind so i apologise if its terrible, jihoon is his manager, jisoo is blind, seokmin is a soloist, some of the others are also idols and some are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown
Summary: Seokmin is popular because of his good looks and his idol status, Jisoo is a commoner and blind. The pair meet due to circumstances and Seokmin falls for Jisoo's beauty and his kind heart.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Seventeen One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030605
Kudos: 56





	SeokSoo ~ Blind

Lee Seokmin. A name almost everyone in Korea knew, mainly because of his high status and amazing vocal skills. He was a solo idol, although he frequently did duets with other singers (his friends mainly) who had also made it big due to their brilliant talents and their songwriter/ manager bestie, Lee Jihoon.

Seokmin had auditioned for Pledis Entertainment when he was young, he'd spent many years as a trainee and spent several nights crying in his single bedded dorm room. Yet after a few years of struggling, climbing his way to the top, he was there. Lee Seokmin was one of the biggest solo idols in the whole of Korea and everyone loved his singing.

Well, mostly everyone.

Hong Jisoo. A name almost nobody in Korea knew, mainly because of his low status and the fact he was blind. Although his sight impairment wasn't the reason people didn't know Jisoo, it was mainly because the American born boy liked to be by himself. He disliked the pitiful responses he gained when he told people he was blind, or the stares he could feel when he went to the local market.

Jisoo hadn't been born blind, he knew what colour the sky was and that grass was green, he had been in an accident when he was six. Jisoo had suffered retinal detachment after a bad car accident and since the condition doesn't cause any pain, none of the paramedics had noticed and dismissed the small boy's comments about seeing faint squiggles across his vision as nothing, focusing more on the boy's mother who had severely broken her leg and rib cage.

It had only taken a few weeks after the accident for Jisoo to wake up one morning for school, only to realize he could no longer see. He'd panicked and screamed for his mother who immediately took her son to the hospital. They told them that his retina had detached quite severely and that without surgery then the boy wouldn't be able to see properly ever again.

However, the Hong family came from a poor background and the surgery was expensive. Although they decided to start saving, Jisoo had a kind heart and told his struggling parents that he didn't mind being blind as long as he had them. As the boy grew he got used to being blind, accepting it into his life although he could barely remember what his mother looked like. Although he could mainly only see blackness, he could see faint shapes around him which was useful when talking to people since he could normally figure out where they would be stood so that he could look at them whilst talking.

When he turned nineteen, he finally got his wish to study in Korea and left America to move in with his grandparents. He'd saved up everything he could from his part-time jobs of walking their neighbour's dogs and teaching brail to blind children at their local church on Saturdays, although he had only volunteered at first, after the parents had heard about him saving to go to University, they started paying the boy for his time.

So here he was, attending Seoul University, he had wanted to live in at the dorms but his grandparents were unwell in their old age so he decided to stay with them to help look after them. He also managed to get a job at the market, selling vegetables and fruit for the kind old lady who owned the small store. He was doing just fine, well until he met a certain Lee Seokmin.

The idol had just come back from a long tour, he'd started in Busan, jumped across to Tokyo, headed to K-Con in New York, circled to Australia, went to Thailand before coming back to Seoul for his final concert. He had no idea why he had to travel so far but he loved his fans dearly and wanted to see as many as he could. He kept trying to convince his manager to allow him to go to Europe so he could go see the London Eye or the Eiffel Tower, but Jihoon was hard to convince.

His final concert was Saturday night, then he'd have two whole months off from promotional things so that he could work on a new album. He was glad it was his last concert, don't get him wrong, he absolutely adored his fans but sometimes they could be too much. At a fan signing in Japan, one of the fans had hit on him profusely and almost shoved her breasts in his face.

It's a shame Seok was as straight as a stripper pole. Oh, wait that's straight. Seokmin snapped out of his thoughts to look at Seungkwan who was babbling next to him about a new duet he wanted to do with the older, he stopped when Seokmin opened his mouth.

"What is a good thing to say instead of a stripper pole?" He asked the blonde, Seungkwan just stared at him for a moment and blinked once as if to say he needed more information. "Like I was just thinking, it's a shame I'm as straight as a stripper pole but then I thought oh wait aren't stripper poles straight?"

Once more Seungkwan just stared at the older male with a confused expression, now joined by Jeonghan who was sat across from them and Jihoon who had been typing on his phone at a fast pace. The three exchanged glances before looking back at Seokmin who awaited an answer.

"I thought you were Bi?" Jihoon asked after a moment, Seokmin paused before gasping audibly and nodding his head quickly in agreement. The three just shook their heads and looked up as their close friend Soonyoung headed over to where they were sat.

"Hey, guys! Seok I have another number for you, he's super cute." Soonyoung plopped down in the seat next to Seungkwan, holding out the number to the singer who just shook his head and pushed it away lightly.

"Stop taking numbers. I already told you I'm not interested." A few snorts echoed around the room as the four laughed at the words that left the boys mouth, Seokmin pouted since he knew exactly what they wanted to say. "I'm not interested because they only like me since I'm famous, they wouldn't know I existed if it wasn't for me being a singer and I don't want to end up with someone that will leave me if I crash and burn."

"Okay, one, I think you can't crash and burn." Seungkwan started. "And two, not everyone who asks you out is like that and you don't even have to be with them long. A couple of dates, a good night together and then BAAM you're set for a few months."

"And then BAAM pregnancy scandal when the baby isn't even yours," Jihoon spoke up from the corner, he looked up at them and leaned forward after putting his phone down. "No one night stands, that's the deal we made. If one of them decides to announce to the world that they slept with Lee Seokmin then it'll be an uproar that I can't be bothered to fix so no."

Seokmin shrugged, he didn't care for one night stands, he only wanted sex if it was for love not just for pleasure. His friends knew how he felt, they'd frequently spent nights with him in his apartment, listening to him cry and complain that he would never find that special someone who would make his life a million times brighter, like what Seungkwan had with a rapper named Hansol they'd met last year.

"Are we going for a walk or not? Didn't you want to go visit your boyfriend Kwan?" Soonyoung spoke up a moment later, Seungkwan's eyes lit up and he immediately sprung up from his seat at the corner booth of the diner they frequented. The others followed quickly as he ran out of the store and headed towards the market area of Seoul where his boyfriend worked.

Although Hansol was a good rapper, he hadn't made it very far yet and still worked part-time at his family's store where they sold an assortment of meats and fish. Seokmin was planning to change his concept slightly and wanted to ask Hansol if he would rap in his new album on one of his songs.

"Solie!" Seungkwan yelled out when he saw the familiar face of his boyfriend carrying a box full of something down the street, the boy stopped upon hearing the familiar nickname given to him by his love and turned. He set the box down just in time to capture his boyfriend in a tight hug, Seokmin watched on with slight jealousy as Jihoon tried not to gag and Jeonghan and Soonyoung both cooed and took photos.

"Hey Kwannie, what brings you guys here?" Hansol smiled, giving his boyfriend a gentle kiss before letting him go to pick up the box that was by his feet. Seungkwan looked down at the box and peered inside curiously, he tilted his head at the sight of the meat and fish inside, pulling a face of disgust which made Hansol laugh.

"You should quit and be a full-time rapper instead." The older pouted slightly making the younger chuckle and plant a gentle kiss on his round cheek. Seungkwan instantly smiled upon receiving the kiss and blushed from the affection.

"I would but I have to help my family run the store, besides, I'm not nearly as good as you think so I'd most likely fail." Hansol shrugged as if it was nothing, he loved to rap but he didn't see it becoming a full-time career. Seungkwan, however, loved to hear his boyfriend rap and he believed he would make it big with the right connections.

"How about a duet with me then?" Seokmin spoke up after Seungkwan's face fell at his boyfriend's words. All eyes were suddenly on him. "I want to expand my songs and include some rap in my new album. Would you want to?" Hansol's eyes widened and before he could even utter a single worded reply, his boyfriend had jumped at Seokmin and agreed for him.

"That would be amazing Seokmin, thank you." Hansol sent the boy a small nod of appreciation, his smile telling them just how excited he actually was to be able to rap with such a famous idol, that would surely put him on the map. Seokmin told him that he would be in touch before the rapper shifted the box in his arms. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I still have to work."

"Could we come with you? I want to see all the stalls and shops here." Jeonghan chirped, excitedly standing next to Seokmin as they waited expectantly for an answer from Hansol. The boy sent them a smile and nodded, telling them he had to deliver the box to a friend of his.

Jisoo was working diligently within the vegetables and fruits, he was carefully arranging the many variations of fruit within the display crates they had to hold them in. His hands were covered with some soft see-through gloves which allowed him to gently touch the fruits and vegetables within the shop without customers being disturbed by him touching them bare.

He looked up when he heard the faint chime of the door opening and hitting the bell the owner had placed beside it, mainly for Jisoo to use. He called out his familiar greeting to whoever had entered, a wide smile landing on his lips when a familiar voice replied.

"Good morning Jisoo!" Hansol walked over to the older boy, setting down the box on the counter behind the boy before giving him a high-five as the elder held up his hand to receive the familiar high-five he frequently got from the boy. Jisoo spotted the boys familiar shadowed shape but spotted a few more behind him which made his head tilt curiously.

Seokmin was stunned, he had followed Hansol mindlessly through the market, greeted by many people who expressed their love for his songs and entered 'SVT A DAY' as the rapper walked in with the box perched on his hip. That was when his heart stopped. Inside was the most gorgeous man Seokmin had ever had the delight to encounter, he had dark brown hair that seemed messy on top of his head yet still looked perfect, his faded brown cat-like eyes lit up the room as he looked around and his overall essence just screamed 'god'.

The white button-down shirt the boy wore complimented the black trousers and the black converse on his feet, the overall look just made him seem even more angelic and Seokmin was positive that he must have been carved by the gods themselves. Seokmin finally felt like he could use his idol status for good, just one date with this boy would satisfy him and surely his idol status would seal the deal since everyone wanted a date with the godly idol.

"The meats and fish you wanted are in the box, dad said you don't owe any money so don't worry about that. Did you need a hand getting it home? I know you live quite far." Hansol speaking brought Seokmin out of his thoughts, his eyes still stuck to the beautiful boy in front of him as he slowly turned to look at Hansol before shaking his head.

"I'm fine really. I don't want to be a bother, besides it's not too far and I'm not going to buy anything tonight anyway." Seokmin was 100% sure that it must be illegal to be this beautiful and also be this polite, the boy seemed so genuine and kind, however, the fact he hadn't paid any attention to the celebrities within the store made Seokmin confused.

"If you say so, just call me if you need some help alright? I won't mind if you do." Jisoo nodded once to the boy before his attention went back to the five others stood in the store, it was as if Hansol read his mind as he spoke quickly. "These are friends of mine, well four just friends and my amazing boyfriend." Jisoo gasped at that and clapped his hands together once.

"Seungkwan?" He asked, eyes scanning the shapes he saw, trying to deem which one was Hansol's 'cute and tiny' boyfriend. "The guy you always tell me about? The best thing that ever happened to you-" He was cut off as a hand went over his mouth, it smelled faintly of fish and raw meat which told Jisoo the hand belonged to Hansol.

"I knew I was the best thing that ever happened to you Solie don't worry." A slight high-pitched voice chimed from in front of Jisoo and the blind boy managed to link it with one of the dark shapes, sending the shape a smile. "Hello Jisoo, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Seungkwan." The polite boy bowed to the other in greeting which made Seungkwan flush slightly since he was rarely bowed too in such a polite manner. Hansol chuckled and placed a hand on Jisoo's shoulder, gently turning him to face another figure in the room. The five in the room watched with slight confusion as Hansol turned the boy in the direction they were stood.

"This is Jeonghan, he's the only one older than you," he turned him again, "this is Jihoon," another turn, "Soonyoung," another turn, "and Seokmin." Jisoo greeted all of them the same he did to Seungkwan, bowing politely before looking in Hansol's general direction but his attention was stolen by the shape he'd labelled 'Seokmin'.

"It's nice to meet someone as beautiful as you Jisoo-ah, maybe you'd like to go on a date with me tonight?" Everyone in the store, minus Jisoo, looked at Seokmin in complete shock since the boy was never this forward and this flirty to anyone. The shocked faces then turned to Jisoo, minus Hansol plus Seokmin, as the boy replied almost instantly.

"As much as I appreciate the compliment, I don't even know you so I must reject the offer for the date." Seokmin was frozen in shock, what did the boy mean that he didn't know who he was? Was he joking? For the last three and a half years of his idol status, people have recognized him and for the last two years everyone knew him by name, so how did this boy not?

"How do you not know who I am?" Seokmin frowned, he was annoyed that he couldn't use his status to get a date with this beautiful boy, he never used it for this sort of thing but all he wanted right now was a chance to be with this beautiful specimen so he'd do whatever he had too. Jisoo was slightly flustered at the response, not really knowing why the stranger decided that he must know who he is.

"I'm sorry, I've only just met you. All I know is your name and that just isn't enough for me to consider a date with anyone." He tried to justify his reasons, feeling guilty that the boy seemed upset with the fact he didn't know him although to Jisoo he didn't know why the boy was so upset. Hansol immediately jumped to attention and rubbed Jisoo's back gently.

"Seokmin stop, Jisoo doesn't know who you are, he doesn't know who any of you are." Hansol tried to chip in, not wanting his blind friend to suffer in confusion. The five all looked curious since it was rare someone didn't know who they were and impossible for someone in Korea to not know Seokmin.

"Hansol I don't get it," Jisoo spoke up softly, confusion lacing his tone as he looked up to where the boys face normally is. Hansol pet his head gently in a comforting manner which the boy smiled at slightly, enjoying the gentle touches.

"Don't worry about it okay? They're just in shock since all five, especially Seokmin, are famous. They're used to people knowing who they are." Jisoo made a small noise of understanding, looking back to where the five were still stood, he bowed quickly to their surprise.

"I'm so sorry! I don't follow idols or anything like that." He apologized quickly, Jeonghan walked over and gently took the boys shoulders, pushing him back up gently and sent him a smile to reassure him, unaware that the younger wouldn't be able to see it.

"Don't worry about it Jisoo, I'm amazed you didn't at least recognize Seokmin from the number of albums out and the posters stuck up all over Seoul." The boy chuckled lightly and Jisoo tilted his head to the side curiously but before he could offer an answer, Hansol interrupted.

"Well Jisoo, I better get back to work. I'll meet you tomorrow after your classes." Jisoo nodded his head to the boy's words, knowing that even if he rejected the boys offer he would still appear before him after his long English class. After his classes on Thursdays Jisoo would always go to the market shopping, Hansol started going with him after the boy had almost got run over when he tried to get the bus home.

Jisoo waved goodbye to them after they all said their goodbyes, Seokmin still completely confused and in shock from the boy not knowing who he was or at least recognizing his face from the posters all around the city. There is no way that the boy in that store didn't at least recognize him, posters were all over, he was on almost all the magazines, he was constantly on television and his albums were everywhere. It was impossible to not know Lee Seokmin.

Hansol had told the five off after they left, telling them to leave poor Jisoo alone and that he honestly did not know who they were, but Seokmin was still suspicious and decided that he wanted the real reason why Jisoo didn't know him. If he was honest with not knowing who he was, then maybe he had a chance at having a meaningful relationship like what he wanted?

It took a lot, but thankfully Seokmin managed to convince Hansol to take him with him to meet with Jisoo the next day. The other three celebrities immediately asked if they could join since all three were curious about the innocent-looking boy and Jihoon reluctantly went with since he had to make sure they did nothing stupid.

When Jisoo came out of his class the next day, he was greeted with a hand around his shoulder and an unfamiliar scent entering his nose. He was going to shove the stranger away until he heard Hansol's voice in front of him and heard Jeonghan's voice from beside him. He could faintly hear squeals and shouts as he was led out of the school, Hansol by his side to steer him which was unusual since normally they could walk at a slow pace, but the people who came with Hansol didn't seem to want to stop until they were outside.

"Jisoo, are you okay?" Hansol asked as soon as they were free from the crowd that had gathered after Seokmin gave in to his adorable fans and took photos with them. Jisoo nodded his head at the question although he was slightly rattled, the arm on his shoulder had gone but he still felt the presence next to him.

"Sorry about that, normally we avoid crowds like that but Seokmin doesn't like to disappoint his fans." He recognized the voice from the shortest of the group and turned his attention to him, he sent him a shaky smile, telling him that it was fine although it was obvious the boy was slightly flustered from the sudden crowd.

They waited for a few minutes for Seokmin to finally turn up, he wandered up to the group like nothing had happened, ignoring the narrowed eyes as his attention went to Jisoo who was just looking at the floor quietly until he heard footsteps and looked up towards Seokmin. The taller placed a hand on his shoulder when he got in front of him which made the boy jump, not knowing who had just touched him, Seokmin chuckled and moved his hand.

"Woah why'd you get so scared? You watched me walk straight over." He laughed softly, Jisoo tilted his head slightly as confusion flooded him, did they not know? He presumed Hansol would have told them, or that they would have guessed from how he was acting?

"Well I'm blind so I didn't see you." He was blunt, he disliked telling people that he was blind so normally kept it as blunt and short as possible, he hated the stares and the apologises he got, he didn't understand why people apologised for him being blind, it wasn't their fault, was it?

"Y-You what?" Seokmin froze in place at the words, looking down at the boy and to his eyes, he could see a slight dimness to the boy's eyes and almost a crack within his iris if he looked close enough which suddenly made everything seem so much clearer ironically enough. "That's why you didn't recognise me!"

Jisoo was surprised, whenever he told someone he was blind they would always tell him how sorry they were or they would offer to do things for him that he could easily do by himself. He did not expect Seokmin to reply in such relief. The other four bodies within their group made a noise of realisation as Hansol tried not to laugh at the sudden looks of 'oh my god that's why' on their faces.

After the boys apologised for their ignorance and assumptions that Jisoo would know who they were, which they were immediately forgiven for since Jisoo thought they already knew he was blind, the seven-headed towards the market where Jisoo needed to do his shopping.

Just as they'd finished, the boys helping Jisoo carry the bags much to his dismay and rejection, they decided to take the blind boy to a cafe they frequented. Jisoo felt like a prince, although he disliked the sudden give and care the group gave him, he couldn't help but feel like a prince with these six (apparently very attractive) boys waiting on him. Seungkwan had told them how attractive and sexy all of them were as they'd walked around the market and Jisoo could only believe him since he didn't know himself.

A few weeks passed with the group of celebrities, plus Hansol, meeting up with Jisoo at least twice a week, except for Seokmin who met up with him every day. The idol was infatuated with the blind boy and he was curious to know everything about him, he was entranced by his beauty and found himself falling for the adorable boy more and more every day.

Seokmin had even invited Jisoo to his last concert, excited for the boy to hear his music. He sang as hard as he could, wanting to hear praise from the blind boy, which he got after the concert ended. Jisoo was entranced by Seokmin's amazing voice and swarmed him with compliments when he finished and came off the stage. Seokmin was just glad the boy couldn't see his red cheeks.

It was one day, five weeks after they'd first met when the group headed out for the day together into town. They'd taken Jisoo to their studio where Seokmin and Hansol started recording their duet together, Jisoo was amazed by how professional Seokmin was and how sweet he was when Hansol got nervous during recording. Just like Seokmin, he found himself falling more and more for the idols amazing personality and voice every day.

They sat down in one of the booths within a cafe after a long tour around the studio, the four celebrities kept their masks and hats on as Jisoo sat between Seokmin and Jeonghan with Jihoon and Hansol sat normally. The group fell into a conversation, which mainly consisted of them asking Jisoo new questions they had come up with within the few days of them being away from Jisoo, or for Seokmin a few hours. Today's main question was if the boy knew what anyone around him actually looked like.

"He knows what I look like, slightly. I heard something about sight-impaired people using their hands to feel peoples faces to figure out what they look like so we tried it. Jisoo was very accurate with what he described." Hansol answered Jeonghan's question, Seungkwan pouting at the mention of someone else touching his boyfriend so closely.

Suddenly Jisoo felt a new pair of hands grab his and he looked at the shadow, blinking slowly at the shape as hands were lifted and placed on soft skin. Jisoo flushed slightly when he realised his hands were on someone's face and tried to pull his hands away, embarrassed.

"Jeonghan leave him alone, don't force him to see your 'beauty'," Jihoon commented, using finger quotes around the word beauty although Jisoo didn't see the hand gesture, he could hear the sarcasm lacing the boy's tone and could almost feel him roll his eyes.

"Did you want me too?" Jisoo asked in a sweet tone, Jeonghan grinned widely and nodded before realising his mistake and answering verbally instead. Jisoo let the boy take a hold of his hands once more, feeling them touch soft skin, he traced his fingers slowly along the boys face, amazed at his delicate bone structure. His hands moved towards his hair and he felt the silk-like strands fall far down to the boy's shoulders, he let his hands glide across the boy's shoulders and back up to his face. "You're very pretty Jeonghan."

Within the next hour, Jisoo had gently traced four out of five faces sat at their table. Seungkwan was excited and wouldn't stop smiling, Jisoo told him he had an adorable smile which made the younger blush. Jihoon was slightly embarrassed and Jisoo could feel the heat in his cheeks, cooing over how cute the smallest was being which made his cheeks get even warmer. Soonyoung was unusually quiet as the boy traced over his skin and blushed when the older mentioned his cute small eyes before saying he was very handsome.

Lastly was Seokmin, the idol was suddenly very nervous as Jeonghan turned Jisoo to face him, his eyes catching with the blind boys for a split moment as Jisoo looked around at the shape he saw. The younger's breath hitched when Jisoo placed his hand on his arm, his hands trailed up until they matched to find the shoulders before wandering towards the face.

Jisoo concentrated the most on Seokmin since he had met the idol he'd been curious on how he looked, plus he wanted to know if the boy who was beautiful on the inside was just as beautiful on the outside. Though either way, he wouldn't care, he judged solely on personality and not looks. Seokmin had spent weeks, opening doors for him, carrying his things and even buying him stuff much to Jisoo's protest. Jisoo didn't like to be treated differently to others but when Seokmin did it he felt warm instead of embarrassed, the younger had sent many flirty comments his way and Jisoo felt special after being told by Hansol that Seokmin never flirted with anyone.

Before he could start etching the boys face into his mind with his fingers, his hands were grabbed and removed from the boy's skin. He was confused until he heard a high pitched voice from near the table and someone asking for a photograph with Seokmin. He realised then what had happened, Seokmin had felt embarrassed that he was touching him like that in front of his fans, he was most likely embarrassed to be with Jisoo overall because of his status as an idol.

Jisoo went quiet as he felt Seokmin leave his side, looking down at his lap with flushed cheeks as he listened to the commotion around him. He could hear Seokmin speak to his fans, calling them beautiful and laughing with them, and Jisoo could feel his chest clench as he heard Seokmin flirt with them.

That did it for him, he tapped his hand twice on the table, a code that he and Hansol had created for when they were in public when Jisoo got uncomfortable and wished to leave. Hansol noticed immediately and apologised to Seungkwan before getting up, Jisoo felt his arm around his waist within seconds and he was led out of the now crowded place.

Within an hour he was back in his bedroom, sitting on his bed as he felt a whirlwind of emotions flood his system and he felt like crying. He hadn't cried for years about his condition but after seeing how quickly Seokmin had pushed away his hands when his fans approached just broke him.

He felt disgusted with himself and for his stupid impairment, he was glad his grandparents were out as he let the sobs leave his body at a heavy pace. Hours seemed to pass with the blind boy just sitting on his bed, curled in on himself as he sobbed brokenly and felt his heartbreak further every time he remembered the words Seokmin had said to the fans. His mind filled with hateful words to himself that hadn't been there for years, now that his mind was weak they'd come flooding back.

Jisoo gripped his chest tightly, his breathing laboured as he struggled to calm himself down, he felt heavy and barely noticed himself falling off the bed and onto the ground as his head began to ache. He didn't hear the banging on his door, nor did he heard the footsteps racing up the stairs or his bedroom door slam open. He only realised someone was with him as he felt arms circle around him, he jolted and tried to push the stranger away but his body automatically froze when the stranger spoke.

"Jisoo it's just me. You're okay, take deep breaths." It was Seokmin, although Jisoo wanted to scream at him and push him away for lying to him, he could only carry on crying and go limp in the boy's arms. Seokmin watched, pain filling him as he held the boy close to his chest, rocking back and forth to try and calm the distraught boy down.

He had instantly noticed when Jisoo and Hansol left, but his fans got his attention once more, he was conflicted. He cared deeply for Jisoo, yet he was worried how his fans would react to him being gay, he had seen how some of them reacted when Seungkwan announced his relationship with Hansol and had helped the boy cope with the hate he'd received. Granted, it was only a few fans and Seungkwan easily shut them down with his sassy behaviour, but all Seokmin could think of was Jisoo.

Seokmin believed he was doing the right thing by trying to ignore his feelings for Jisoo, however, the teary eyes from Jisoo as he was led out of the cafe by Hansol made his heart hurt and he excused himself from his fans to try and follow them. Sadly his idol status stopped him, as many fans stood outside wanting to meet Seokmin and get a photo of him, which prevented him from following the pair.

It wasn't until Hansol had come back to the studio a couple of hours later and announced that Jisoo had just got uncomfortable with the crowd that Seokmin relaxed slightly, that was until Hansol said that he couldn't get in touch with Jisoo an hour into recording. That was enough for Seokmin, the idol quickly got the boys address from Hansol and ran out of the studio without a second thought and here he was.

His heart had crumbled upon seeing Jisoo so scared and upset, all he knew to do was to hold the boy and get him to calm himself down before he passed out from lack of oxygen. It took over an hour, but Seokmin didn't leave and he didn't complain, all he focused on was the boy in his arms slowly calming himself down and felt relief when the boy had finally calmed down completely.

"What happened Soo?" Seokmin used the nickname that normally made the older blush but all Jisoo did was shake his head with a blank look on his beautiful face. "Please tell me, I want to help Soo, I really do." Jisoo felt himself fill with guilt at the sound of sadness within the idol's voice and wiped his eyes before deciding to be honest.

"You pushed me away," Jisoo whispered almost silently, but within the silent room, Seokmin easily heard him and felt the guilt inside begin to eat him alive. "You called your fans beautiful and you flirted with them. I thought I was special but obviously not, you're just pitying me like everyone else does." Seokmin wanted to cry when the boy pushed himself from Seokmin's embrace and stood up, he quickly followed and grabbed the boy.

"That is not true! I like you Jisoo, a lot! But I'm worried about what will happen to you if people know about you, I know it sounds awful but I'm terrified. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Seokmin tried to reassure the boy but he felt as if he was making it worse as Jisoo just stared past him with a blank expression.

"I already have." Seokmin felt his heart crack. "I don't want to be around you any more, please leave Seokmin-nim." The formality made Seokmin finally break, Jisoo had never used formalities with him and the fact that he seemed so done with Seokmin left the idol in tears.

"Please Jisoo, I've fallen for you. Please let me fix things, I don't want to lose you." Jisoo wanted to say yes, he wanted to let the idol fix him and love him, but he knew it wouldn't work. He was a blind commoner and Seokmin was a gorgeous idol, it just wasn't meant to be.

"Leave." Seokmin let a sob escape him as the word left the boys mouth, he fell to his knees as Jisoo stood in front of him and buried his head within the boy's stomach as he hugged his waist tightly, not wishing to let go. Jisoo felt the boys tears through his shirt and felt his own tears begin to fall, but he had to stay strong. "Seokmin let go. Please just leave." His voice shook with every word and Seokmin felt a sense of hope as the blind boy began to cry as well. "It won't work, I'm not the one for you."

"Yes, you are, since the day I met you you've been the one for me. I don't care anymore what my fans might think, I can't lose you Jisoo! I love you Jisoo." Jisoo shook his head, trying to push the boy from him, he felt a wave of sadness when the boy stood until he felt hands cup his cheeks and soft lips brush his. "I will never stop loving you, you're perfect and it's you who I want, no one else."

Jisoo wanted to yell at him, tell him he didn't love him back and then curl up under his sheets to cry some more, but he couldn't. He knew that he couldn't lie to Seokmin, the words that left the boys mouth filled him with warmth and even though he was terrified of being left behind one day by Seokmin when the idol realised that Jisoo was a heavyweight to carry along, he found himself leaning forward and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

Seokmin felt his entire body fill with warmth when the boy kissed him, his arms immediately wove around the boy's waist, lifting him ever so slightly as they kissed slowly as if it would be the last time. Jisoo still had tears falling down his cheeks, his arms sliding up to hang around Seokmin's neck where they remained even after the pair had pulled away from the kiss.

"I vow to protect you and care for you forever, so will you please consider being mine?" Seokmin seemed so desperate, yet so sincere, so Jisoo nodded his head and found himself laughing when Seokmin let out a 'manly' squeal as he lifted the boy from the ground and spun him around.

After the pair had calmed down, they were laid on Jisoo's bed, Jisoo was hidden within Seokmin's arms as a thin blanket covered the two lovers. Seokmin took ahold of the boy's hands, pulling them until they set on his face, Jisoo seemed to hesitate due to what happened before, but as Seokmin whispered gentle words of encouragement, he found his fingers moving on their own.

His fingers gently traced across the boy's soft skin, finding his jawline, his ears, eyes, nose and finally his lips. Jisoo wanted to cry because under his fingertips Seokmin felt so beautiful, he hadn't realised a tear had actually fallen until Seokmin wiped it away whilst asking what was wrong.

"You're just so perfect and yet you still want to be with me. I don't get it." Jisoo confessed, Seokmin chuckled softly and rolled over so he was hovering over the smaller boy, he gently set a hand on the boy's cheeks and stroked the skin with his thumb.

"I want to be with you because you're gorgeous Jisoo, inside and out. Everyone I meet wants me for my idol status and my looks, but you didn't know who I was and you were still so sweet and caring that I fell so hard for you. You solely judged based on personality and I love you for that." Seokmin spoke gently as he stroked the soft skin that covered Jisoo.

Jisoo wanted to question the boys love for him more but couldn't bring himself to say anything as Seokmin stroked his skin so soft and spoke to him so genuinely and full of love. So Jisoo just smiled as a response, pulling Seokmin into another sweet kiss after figuring out where his lips were with his thumb.

They would have to deal with the impact of their love later, but currently neither cared as they just laid on the soft sheets of Jisoo's bed, entrapped in a sweet and love-filled embrace, hidden from the world. It wasn't the blind boy and the idol. It was Jisoo and Seokmin.

Just them and no one else.


End file.
